Unexpectedly
by Samie-Kat
Summary: When Harry has a nightmare he shares a bed with his godfather and his godfathers 'best friend', and it has unexpected consequences.
1. Chapter 1

The characters are not mine.  
***********************

"Sirius!" Remus whined as Sirius waved his wand vanishing their clothing as they laid in bed together. "You know we can't do this now, you know Harry has nightmares. What if he needs us?" The werewolf asked stifling a moan as Sirius ran his thumb over Remus's tip. As if on cue there was a knock before Harry showed up in their door frame. Sirius waved his wand quickly redressing them when Harry knocked. "What's wrong Harry?" Remus asked sitting up to watch Harry.

"Couldn't sleep." Harry said looking at the floor fidgeting with his hands.

"Nightmare?" Sirius asked propping himself up on his elbows. Harry nodded and Remus saw the fear flicker though his eyes.

"Come here." Remus said motioning for Harry to join them on the bed, and he did. With his back towards Sirius and using Remus's chest as a pillow Harry fell asleep, without nightmares this time.

In the early morning hours Remus slightly woke Harry by whispering in his ear. "You need to get up, Harry. I have to pee." Remus chuckled as Harry mumbled something before letting Remus up off the bed. Harry was startled as an arm wrapped around his waist.

"'Morning Remus." Harry laughed as he realized it was his godfather. Who then drew Harry into him and rested his hand on the boy's upper thigh.

"Sirius." Harry said slightly panicked as Sirius's hand moved up and down his thigh.

"Shh, Remus." said Sirius as his hand moved to Harry's zipper and unzipped it.

Realizing that Sirius though he was Remus and what he was trying to do Harry attempted to get out of his godfathers hold. "Sirius! Wake up!"

"Stop squirming, Remus." Sirius said as he slid his hand into Harry's pants and grasped him. Harry went limp, he obviously couldn't fight Sirius off, even if he was mostly asleep. Harry felt Sirius being ripped away from him, and looked up to see a very angry Remus had thrown Sirius off the bed and onto the floor.

"Remus it's not his fault. He thought I was you." Harry said curling up trying to get the feeling of being violated to go away.

"He should've stopped when you started to fighting, even if he did think it was me!" Remus said glaring at the now very awake Sirius.

Sirius looked up at Remus lividly. "What the hell was that for, Remus!?" He almost yelled.

"What was that for? You just molested your godson, Sirius!" Remus said motioning to a vulnerable looking Harry.

"What!" he said looking at Harry. "I thought it was... Oh my god... I'm so sorry Harry!" He said wide eyed realizing that he indeed had just molested hid godson. He scrambled up and walked over to Harry who backed up and feel off the bed onto the floor.

Remus put a hand roughly on Sirius's chest and pushed him away before he walked around the bed to help Harry up. "I'm going to make sure Harry's okay, then I'm going to deal with you... And get your damned hormones in check." Remus growled the last part leading Harry out the door and down the stairs.

**************************  
Hey guys! as of right not this story is a one shot, but if you guys would like me to turn it into more I would love to do so! :) Leave a review of your thoughts or drop me a PM. Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

"You okay, Harry?" Remus asked handing Harry a cup of hot chocolate after they made it down stairs and had gotten Harry to stop shaking enough that Remus was sure he wouldn't have a seizure from shaking so much when he left to go make the hot chocolate.

"I'm fine." Harry said looking into his cup with unfocused and unseeing eyes, obviously thinking.

"Harry, I'm sorry that just happened to you." Remus said uncertainly looking at Harry as he sat down next to him on the couch expecting him to flinch, which he didn't. When Harry only hummed a reply he looked at him worry clearly in his eyes. "Harry, that should not have happened. Sirius should have stopped..." Remus said to Harry "_It seems he has a problem doing that_…" Remus mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Harry asked looking up at Remus quickly, hearing what the werewolf had mumbled to himself. Remus looked Harry in the eye and saw fear flash though his eyes, the same look he had after his nightmare, Remus noted to ask Harry about that later.

"Doesn't matter…" Remus said quickly shaking his head in dismissal. "Are you sure you're okay, Harry? You want to talk about it?" Remus asked quietly as Harry drank his hot chocolate.

Harry looked up at him, and then lowered his cup and giving a slight maddening laugh before saying "Talk about what, Remus? There isn't anything to say. It was an accident, nothing more and nothing less."

Remus looked at Harry with a shocked expression; he certainly wasn't expecting that response. "Harry, it wasn't an accident." He said as Harry finished his hot chocolate and placed his cup on the table.

"Remus…? Of course it was, unless… that's happened before?" Harry said with a slight waver in his voice, and Remus could see the wheels turning In Harry's head.

"Harry, if you're implying that Sirius has ever pushed me to do something I didn't want to, your wrong." Remus said quickly, almost too quickly in Harry's mind. Remus only received a low hum in response, clearly stating Harry didn't appear to believe him. "You should get up to bed Harry; it's only three in the morning." Remus said getting up off the couch and offering a hand to Harry.

"Yeah." Harry said deep in his thoughts. He accepted Remus's hand and the older man waved his wand vanishing Harry's cup before leading Harry up the stairs to his room and making sure he fell asleep before leaving him to face a more than likely upset Sirius. 'Oh joy' Remus said making his way down the hall toward his and Sirius's room.

**_Thanks for reading this guys! :) If you have any suggestions leave a review or PM me. Let me know what you think :) _**


	3. Chapter 3

"Remus." Sirius said as Remus tried to walk out on their conversation. "It was an accident!" Sirius yelled at Remus causing him to stop in his spot.

"It was an accident?" Remus growled turning around quickly to face Sirius. "Just because it was Harry? Would it have been an accident if it truly had been me?" Remus said dangerously low with fury in his eyes.

"What are you going on about Remus!" Sirius said walking to stand right in front of Remus. Sirius saw an animalistic look cross Remus's face and briefly wondered how close the full moon was.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Remus yelled back at him turning around to leave again.

Sirius grabbed Remus's forearm and roughly turned him around and pulled him close. "Remus." Sirius growled tightening his grip as Remus tried to pull away.

Remus yelped as Sirius's fingers dug into his flesh. Remus looked down at where Sirius's hand was and saw the bruises forming already. He looked Sirius straight in the eye and growled the animalistic features staying on Remus's face as he violently ripped his arm out of Sirius's reach, more than likely making the bruising worse, and walking out the door.

It was seven in the morning when Remus stormed out of his and Sirius's room. Harry had just walked out of his room having heard them yelling. Sirius's silencing wards really were shit Harry thought. He couldn't make out the words, but could probably guess what they we're fighting about. Harry caught a gimps of purple on Remus's arm and saw the animalisticness if Remus's facials and decided to follow him out of concern.

Remus had walked into the bathroom down the hall, and had pulled his sleeve up on his left arm to fully see the hand print Sirius had left which was already turning a deep purple. "Shit." Remus muttered to himself placing his hands on the counter dropping his head and letting out a choked sob.

Had Remus looked up into the mirror he would have seen Harry leaning on the door frame watching him for a couple of minutes before he walked in and wrapped his arms around waist startling the older man. "Remus did he do that to you?" Harry asked letting go of Remus and motioning to the bruise when the werewolf turned around and leaned on the counter.

"Harry," Remus said shaking his head "You shouldn't spy on people." He said placing his hands on the counter behind him.

"First off, Severus does it and he is a very inspiring man." Harry said with a wink, leaning against the wall in front of Remus and crossing his arms over his chest. "Second, I wouldn't even be up right now if Sirius's silencing wards weren't bloody horrible." Harry said laughing slightly trying to push the thoughts of what the yelled conversation was about out of his head.

Remus raised an eyebrow at his outburst. "Language Harry." Remus scolded. "And Severus is an adult and has a reason to be spying." Harry gave him a look that clearly said 'and I don't?'.

"Did Sirius give you that bruise Remus?" Harry asked becoming serious again.

Remus looked Harry in the eye before sighing and pushing himself off of the counter and wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder guiding him out of the bathroom. "Come on, let's go get breakfast." Remus said clearly ending Harry's questioning and their conversation.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Thanks for reading guys! let me know what you think of it by leaving a review or dropping me a PM. :) till next time guys ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks guys for all of you who have left a review! I love seeing what you guys have to say! And in response to the one about this turning into a Sirius-bashing story. I hope it doesn't turn into one of those! I love Sirius too much; let me know if it gets to that stage, will ya?

The full moon was closer that Sirius had thought. Two nights after their fight, Padfoot was curled up next to Moony trying to calm him down enough so he didn't have to fight him tonight. It used to be easier handling Moony when Prongs was still alive, but he makes it work. Padfoot let out a smoothing whimper as Moony let out a painful howl at the moon. The worse of the night had passed but Moony could still get pretty violent if he got the chance. No doubt they'd both be covered in bruises in the morning.

*~*~Flashback*~*

Remus walked out the door and Sirius turned around and punched the wall. Sirius hated it when he hurt Remus like that, but being in Azkaban took away most of his self-control. He was pretty sure the only reason Remus even had the courage to confront him this time was because the full moon was coming soon. Sirius was surprised Remus hadn't went to Severus yet like he usually did when they had a row. Sirius tried to apologize to Remus during lunch the next day. He had just stared at Sirius until Harry came in and asked Remus to help him with his holiday homework. Remus avoided him for the rest of the day.

*~*End of Flashback*~*

Remus woke up in his and Sirius's room after the full moon. "I hate full moons!" Remus growled attempting to sit up.

"I know you do, Remus." Severus said walking into the room. Sirius had flooed him early that morning asking him if he would take care of Remus because the werewolf was mad at him.

"Oh, Hello, Severus. Where's Sirius?" Remus asked finally sitting up.

Severus pouted slightly as he walked over to the werewolf. "What? You're not happy to see me?"

"Severus, you know I'm always happy to see you." Remus said throwing the pillow that had been sitting in front of him.

Severus laughed lightly as he handed Remus a headache potion. "Glad to see you have your energy back."

"Oh shush." Remus said drinking the potion and felt the usual headache go away quickly.

"So Sirius mentioned that you were mad at him?" Severus asked sitting on the bed next to Remus. "Hmm?" he prompted when the werewolf just stared at the floor.

"Yeah. He um..." Remus trailed off not really wanting to tell the potions master about what Sirius had done to Harry.

"Remus." Severus said slowly "You can either tell me what happened or I can Legimis you." Severus said warningly, he knew if Sirius had picked up his old habits from their years in Hogwarts Remus would never tell him.

Remus sighed clearly fighting an eternal battle. He sighed again clearly giving into Severus's demand as he started speaking. "Sirius hurt Harry, and it just was the last straw." Remus said sighing multiple times in that vague sentence.

He's obviously hiding something Severus thought as he watched his friend. "What do you mean he hurt Harry, Remus?" He asked suspicion clear in his voice.

"Not like he use to hurt me back in Hogwarts, Sev." Remus growled in frustration laying back on the bed it his hands in his hair slightly pulling at his roots.

"Then how?" Severus quietly asked tuning slightly to look at the clearly falling apart werewolf.

"He..." Remus trailed off growling in frustration again. "He touched Harry." he spat out tuning over with his head in his hands.

Severus leaned over the bed and lifted the werewolf's head out of his hands making him look him in the eyes. "Do you mean he molested Him?" Severus asked quietly. Remus nodded against Severus's fingers that still grasped his head. "What happened?"

Remus sat up again and told Severus about how Harry had had a nightmare and then on to how he left to pee and came back to see a half asleep Sirius all over a struggling Harry. "I later came to find out he thought Harry was me." Remus finished explaining.

"Has this ever happened before, to either you or Harry?" Severus asked now hugging the Half crying werewolf to him.

Remus shook his head and whispered "Not to Harry."

Severus shifted the form in his arms to look at Remus properly. "Why didn't you come to me?" He asked him slightly angry he didn't know what had been going on.

"You know how violent he can get, and you know Azkaban messed him up. He's still a good person, He always has been "Remus said looking at the wall behind Severus.

"Rem, no on deserved what he's put you though, especially not you. You're sweet and caring." Severus said then looked down to see Remus had fallen asleep in his arms before adding. "You can do better, and I know someone who would gladly take you in and treat you right." And with that Severus pressed his lips to the sleeping werewolf's forehead before laying him down on the bed correctly and covering him. Severus walked out of the room and flooed home thinking about how Sirius didn't deserve someone as sweet and kind like Remus.

This is my longest chapter yet! Thanks for reading guys! And I'd like to give a shout out to Neon Boy Blue and SiriuslyLoopyDora for the help they've given me on this story! Thanks guys! :) Leave a review please! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys! Sorry it's been awhile! I just finished my third quarter of my school year… Yikes… Anyways, here is a new chapter! Thanks for sticking with me!  
**************

"Remus?" Sirius asked as he walked into his and Remus's room. He walked over to the bed to see that Remus had fallen to sleep while Severus was there. "Guess he needs his sleep." Sirius said to himself. He turned quickly at the sound of Harry's voice from the door frame.

"Is Remus okay?" Harry asked softly and jumped slightly when Sirius turned.

"He'll be fine." Sirius said just as quietly staring at Harry waiting for a response. When he didn't get one he continued. "Harry, do you want to spend the day together? To get your mind off of how Remus is doing?" Sirius saw a flash of panic pass though Harry's eyes and cursed silently at himself, he hated to see his godson so scared of him.

"I have homework to work on." Harry said coldly and tuned and walked off to his room.

Sirius sighed loudly and walked to the couch that sat on the opposite side of the room. He dropped down onto the couch and let his head fall into his hands. Sirius didn't know how long he had sat there thinking. He only moved when he felt someone sit down on the opposite side of the couch."What are you thinking about?" He heard Remus ask quietly, almost like he was afraid to ask.

"Azkaband, how many times I've screwed up since I've been out." He replied quietly hoping Remus wouldn't hear but knowing he would due to his Werewolf senses.

"Azkaband did change you, it made you go border-line insanity, It's a mystery that you this sane." Remus said lightly yet seriously.

"Remus, I don't know how I got someone as nice as you on my side, but I know I don't deserve it. I've hurt you too many times, and now I've hurt Harry too." Sirius said looking Remus in the eyes.

"Sirius, we both know now you only did what you did at Hogwarts because you were under the Imperius curse." Remus said locking his gaze with Sirius as he said so.

"That's no excuse! I should have been able to throw it off! I didn't want to Remus, I'm so sorry, Remy." Sirius said starting to cry a little. Remus moved closer to Sirius and embraced him. Neither one of them realized a lurking Harry in the hallway listening to their conversation until it was too late. Remus looked up in time to see a flash of black hair rush down the stairs. Sirius felt Remus tense and grow something that sounded uncannily like he was cussing, which did not happen often. "Remus, what is it?"

"Harry, was eavesdropping again." Remus said jumping of the couch and running after Harry before he could get anywhere. When he got into the study, with Sirius on his heels, they saw the fireplace flaring with green fire, where Harry had just been. Remus growled in frustration.

"Where did he go?!" Sirius asked almost panicking.

"I don't know." Remus sighed in defeat and dropped to the floor where he stood.

*************  
Sorry for the delay guys, I had a slight writer's block I hope you can't tell in this chapter… Where do you guys think Harry went? :) Please let me know what you thought about this chapter! Leave a review or PM me. Thanks for reading guys!


	6. Chapter 6

A new chapter!  
***

Severus walked into his chambers to see a form huddled on the floor in front of the fire place. He walked closer to see that it was Harry. 'What is he doing here and not at Sirius's?' Severus thought walking quickly over to the boy and scooping the sleeping form in his arms and placing him on the couch in his sitting room. He hurried over to the closet in the hall and grabbed a blanket and hurried back over to Harry and draped it over him. He asked a house elf to bring him some tea and hot chocolate. He'd let Harry sleep until their drinks arrived. Severus's brain was trying to figure out what the teenager was doing back at Hogwarts in his chambers looking so broken on the floor.

The house elf brought the drinks a few minutes later. "Harry, wake up." Severus said softly shaking Harry's shoulder. Harry stirred and jumped, startled, when he saw Severus. "Harry, what are you doing here?"

Harry looked up at him confused for a few seconds. "I'm not sure, I overheard Remus and Sirius talking, and…." He trailed of blushing, remembering the conversation and then what he did afterwards.

"Harry, What did you do?" Severus asked starting to get more worried than he had been when he had found Harry. "Do either of them know where you are?" He demanded after Harry didn't respond. Harry looked up at him though his bangs and shook his head no. "You need to go back to Sirius's." Severus said firmly and gripping Harry's shoulders trying to get the boy to understand.

"No! I don't want to go back." Harry said struggling against Severus.

"And why not?" Severus snapped impatiently, in truth he was starting to panic. "You are safest there and you know it, Harry!" He saw anger and fear on Harry's face. "What did you over hear, Harry?" Severus said calmer, figuring out whatever Harry had heard must have bothered him.

"The-they were talking about something Sirius did during Hogwarts." Harry said shaking slightly. "Remus said Sirius was under the Imperus curse. They never said exactly what happened but it's easy enough to figure our considering what's happened recently." He said becoming more confident in what he was saying and becoming very angry also.

"Harry, It's not what you think. It started out as a prank, when some slytherins found out that Remus was a werewolf during our seventh year." Severus said shuddering at the memory of finding a beaten Remus on the floor in the bathroom that day. "If you want to know more, Harry, I suggest you go back to Sirius's and ask Remus and Sirius." Severus said knowing that would more in likely get Harry to go back. Which did work, a couple minutes later he was following Harry though the Floo to talk to Remus and Sirius.

***  
Thanks for reading. I know it's one of the shortest chapters I have up and that you really don't learn much in this one... Sorry guys, next chapter should be better (hopefully). Let me know what you guys thought. Leave a review or P.M. me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks for staying with this story! So it has been brought to my attention I never said how old Harry is. Well I've never really thought about it. So I've now have been thinking about it. This is set between Harry's 4th and 5th year, closer to when he turns 15 though.**  
*****

Harry stepped out of the fireplace to be wrapped in an embrace immediately. He heard the fireplace flare again and knew Severus had followed him. "Severus!" Remus exclaimed. "Where did you find Harry?" Remus asked letting go of Harry. Harry looked over his shoulder confused when he saw that Remus had let him go but there was still a pair of arms around him. He saw Sirius and he started to panic inside but willed it to not show. Sirius sensing this let go quickly not wanting to scare Harry anymore than he already had.

"He was curled up on the floor of my Chambers when I came back to them." Severus said worry evident in his voice.

"Why did he come to you Severus?" Sirius asked almost in shock.

"As you probably know, he heard you two talking, and assumed some things." Severus said looking from Remus to Harry then to Sirius.

"I guess we have some explaining to do." Remus muttered barely loud enough for the rest of them to hear.

"Which we would have done if you hadn't run off, Harry." Sirius said to Harry looking the boy in the eyes. Harry could see Sirius was angry with his reaction but he could also see the worry poorly hidden behind the anger. Harry still flinched a little though; Sirius had been very unpredictable as of late.

"Remus, do you want to tell him or let him see the memories?" Severus whispered to Remus so only Sirius could over hear if he was paying that much attention, which by the looks of it wasn't.

"Do you think it would be better to show him the memories? I mean he couldn't explode very well in a memory, could he? But it also could be more damaging, couldn't it? Him seeing what happened after what Sirius did to him." Remus whispered back to him, his words laced with worry and concern about the choice he needed to make and about Harry.

"That's for you to decide Remus. You telling him what happened, he might not understand what happened completely; but seeing the memories could make him more scared of Sirius or clear everything that has happened up." Severus said. Sirius jumped in on the conversation as he heard the last part of what Severus had said.

"I think we should show him the memories, all three of ours." Sirius said looking at Severus then let his gaze swing to Remus pointedly.

"Why mine?" Severus asked startled looking at Sirius like he had grown a not only a second but a third head.

"Well you did help with the Imperius curse did you not?" Sirius growled with anger flashing though his eyes.

"I didn't know what Malfoy had planned." Severus shot back.

"I'll go get the pensive." Remus said walking out of the room to retrieve it. This exchange did not go unnoticed my Harry, but he just stood there like he was frozen.

Remus came back with the pensive and the three adults placed the memories of what happened in the pensive. "Ready to see what happened, Harry?" Remus asked Harry quietly when they finished transferring their memories. Harry just shrugged and walked over to where the pensive was and waited for the others to join him. Harry was absolutely terrified of what he was about to witness, but he didn't let it show.

******  
**Thanks for reading guys. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Leave a review or P.M. me. :) thanks for all of the support guys. For some reason the last two chapters have been really hard for me to write, hopefully I got over what slump I was in.**


End file.
